Cinta abadi
by A Zoldyck
Summary: Manusia tidak abadi, tapi cinta itu yang abadi. kita berdua berada di jalur cinta, di ujung jalan kita akan bertemu kembali./ Warning : Au, NTR mungkin.


_manusia memang tidak abadi, tapi cinta itu abadi._

Pupil Mata biru Naruto memandang ke atas, menatap birunya langit di kala siang. Teriknya mentari ia abaikan, wajah putihnya memerah kala cahaya sang surya jatuh di wajahnya. Rambutnya bergoyang pelan, melambai-lambai, saat semilir angin menerpa rambut kuningnya.

Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya, saat ia menatap kotak cincin yang digenggamnya. Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari toko emas, membeli cincin untuk pujaan hatinya. Dia berniat melamar pacarnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Hehehe, tadi aku sudah menyewa tempat khusus untuk acara ini. Tinggal nanti malam menelpon Sakura-chan, memberinya kejutan!" Naruto tidak sabar menunggu datangnya malam. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, dan dadanya serasa dipenuhi bunga musim semi yang bermekaran.

Kemudian, ia teringat sewaktu sekolah dulu. Bagaimana cara agar bisa meluluhkan hati sang gadis pujaan hati.

 _ **Flashback on.**_

"Sasuke-kun maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" Kata Sakura pelan, sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas. Kedua alis pemuda berambut hitam itu bertautan. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut, "maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik padamu." Jawab Sasuke.

Pupil onixnya menatap bosan ke arah Sakura. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali, gadis itu menyatakan cinta pada dirinya.

"Cobalah untuk belajar mencintai orang yang mencintaimu," Kata Sasuke menasehati, kedua tangannya memegang bahu gadis itu, "Aku tidak dapat mencintaimu. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak punya cinta lagi yang dapat ku berikan pada seseorang," Pemudah itu menghela nafas panjang, sambil memandang halaman sekolah dari atap. Sasuke teringat sosok mendiang kekasihnya, Hinata yang meninggal karena penyakit kanker.

"Naruto temanku. Aku tau kamu bersembunyi di balik pintu, keluarlah!" Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Pintu atap terbuka, menampilkan tubuh seorang pemuda yang mengenakan blazer hitam. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Tidak lupa, senyum lima jari ia perlihatkan pada dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin di depannya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tadi tidak sengaja lewat," Kata pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Dia teman sekelas kita, tapi aku yakin kamu tidak tau soal itu. Benarkan Sakura?" Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, sebelum mengangguk lemah. Gadis itu tidak peduli pada pria lain di kelasnya, selain Sasuke. Di mata perempuan itu, Sasuke adalah segalanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sejenak, "Temanku inilah yang menolongmu dari kesedihan, apa kamu tahu badut yang tiba-tiba datang, saat ulang tahunmu tahun lalu? Bukankah saat itu yang hadir cuma sedikit, bahkan orang tuamu tidak disana. Apa kamu juga tau orang yang rela dihukum demi kamu, saat kamu lupa membawa buku ujian? Dialah orang yang membantumu, dia rela menaruh bukunya di laci mejamu, dan menggantikanmu dari hukuman. Sakura dialah pahlawanmu, orang yang tulus mencintaimu." Bahu Sakura bergetar, ia mulai terisak pelan.

Naruto berjalan maju ke depan, hendak menenangkan Sakura. Tapi Sakura menyuruhnya berhenti, "Bagaimana kamu bisa mencintaiku tanpa mengharapkan balasan? Apa kamu tidak merasakan sakit?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara parau. Naruto tersenyum, dan mulai berjongkok di depan Sakura. Tangan kanannya terulur, guna mengangkat dagu gadis musim semi itu. Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu, mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

"Sakit? Cinta itu adalah anugrah dari Tuhan, jadi bagaimana bisa sakit? Justru cinta itu begitu indah, membuat seseorang tidak berdaya di depan orang yang dicintainya. Apa pernah ada yang pernah mengharuskan cinta butuh balasan? Tidak'kan?" Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna, gadis itu terkejut mendengar jawaban pemuda kuning di depannya. Dalam hati dia tersenyum senang, ia seperti didatangi seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Sakura, " Tidak ada yang namanya rasa sakit dalam cinta suci yang tulus, cinta sejati." Dada Sakura bergemuruh, darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya menghangat, rona merah tercipta di kedua pipi putihnya.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, Naruto segera bangkit menyusul Sasuke yang turun duluan dari atap. Saat pemuda itu hendak membuka pintu, dia berhenti sejenak. Mulutnya seperti hendak mengeluarkan suatu kata, "Kita berdua berjalan di atas jalur cinta, Di ujung jalan kita akan berjumpa kembali." Katanya setelah membuka pintu, dan menutupnya kembali. Sakura memeluknya dari belakang, tidak memperbolehkan Naruto kembali ke kelas.

"Betapa mudahnya kamu balikkan semua kesedihanku jadi kegembiraan, semua air mataku jadi tawa. Aku tidak memberimu setetes cinta, dan kau terus menghujaniku dengan cintamu. bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku dengan begitu besarnya?" Gadis semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sederhana, saya melihat Tuhan dalam dirimu. ketika saya menghadap-Nya hatiku terasa damai, dan ketika saya melihatmu tertawa, saya melihatmu bahagia, hatiku terasa jauh lebih damai. Apa seperti itu yang disebut cinta?" Air mata berderai membasahi pipi putih Sakura, perempuan itu bahagia sekali dapat bertemu pemuda seperti Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan meraih dagu Sakura, "Sakura, jika ini cinta, maka saya mencintaimu lebih dari Tuhan. Tuhan tidak akan marah denganku karena mencintaimu lebih dari Dia, bukan?" Sakura menggeleng pelan, dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Bibir mereka bertemu sekilas, ciuman penuh cinta dari dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

Mereka kemudian memutuskan kembali ke kelas, sambil bergandengan tangan. Kisah cinta sepasang manusia baru saja dimulai. Akankah kisah ini berakhir bahagia, atau berakhir dengan tangis penuh air mata?

 _ **Flashback off.**_

* * *

 **Cinta Abadi**

 **Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Angst, Drama.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sakura**

 **Summary :** Manusia tidak abadi, tapi cinta itu yang abadi. kita berdua berada di jalur cinta, di ujung jalan kita akan bertemu kembali.

 **Warning : Au, Miss typo, Gaje, NTR ( Mungkin)**

* * *

Dua tahun telah berlalu, setelah lulus sekolah. Naruto memutuskan bekerja di kantor pajak, sedangkan Sakura memilih menjadi seorang model. Kisah cinta yang terjalin diantara mereka selama dua tahun ini sedikit renggang, karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, sesekali tangannya terlihat memainkan kotak cincin dengan bosan. Naruto menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Sudah dua kali dia menelpon Sakura, tapi gadis itu belum juga mengangkat telponnya. Bahkan dia sudah puluhan kali mengirim pesan, padahal mereka sudah janjian untuk ketemu di restoran pinggir pantai Konoha.

Seorang pelayan mendekati Naruto yang baru saja menghela nafas panjang, "Tuan, sebentar lagi waktu sewa anda berakhir." Kata pelayan restoran mengingatkan Naruto. Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat, "Kemana kamu Sakura?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Suara bising ombak terdengar di telinga Naruto, seperti Kakofoni yang memekakan telinga. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang.

Sementara itu, Sakura tengah menonton film di bioskop bersama Sasuke. Pemuda itu baru sadar, ternyata selama ini dia menyukai Sakura. Namun, dia menolak perasaan itu, karena menurutnya perasaannya itu hanya suka sebatas teman. Tetapi, ketika dia melihat Naruto bermesraan setiap hari bersama Naruto akhirnya membuatnya menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Sakura yang sendari tadi sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Dari Naruto?" Sakura gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang diajukan Sasuke. Gadis itu bingung harus menjawab apa.

Hanya dari melihat gelagat yang ditunjukkan gadis musim semi itu, membuat Sasuke tau jawabannya, "Angkatlah mungkin penting." Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mau menghianati Naruto, tapi untuk hari ini saja. Dia mau bersikap egois pada sahabatnya.

"Tidak usah, paling Naruto mau mengajakku makan." Bagi Sakura, kesempatan berdua dengan Sasuke hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Jadi dia memutuskan mengabaikan janjinya dengan Naruto, dan memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke, walau sebentar.

Pemuda bermata Onix itu mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, "Hn." Hanya itulah jawaban yang Sasuke berikan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Sakura berniat mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Untuk menginformasikan keadaanya tadi malam, supaya pacarnya itu tidak marah padanya. Dia sudah merencanakan memberi penjelasan palsu pada Naruto, perempuan itu bakal bilang kalau tadi malam ia ada acara keluarga, padahal tadi malam dia kencan dengan Sasuke.

"Terkadang kesetiaan menimbulkan penghianatan. Maaf Naruto." Gumam gadis itu, sambil memandang aspal lewat kaca mobilnya.

Dia menyetir pelan mobilnya, melewati jalanan yang sepi. Mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah sederhana, kediaman Namikaze. Perempuan itu turun dari mobilnya dengan anggun, bak layaknya model. Memang dia seorang model.

Perempuan itu mengetuk pelan pintu kediaman Namikaze. Pintu di buka seorang wanita paruh baya, rambutnya berwarna merah dan tampak acak-acakan. Kedua matanya juga terlihat sembab, mungkin habis menangis.

"Selamat pagi Kushina-san. Narutonya ada?" Tanya Sakura pada ibu Naruto.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam. Kemudian ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, nembuat Sakura memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Lihatlah..." kata Kushina sambil terisak.

Sakura kenal benda yang di serahkan Kushina kepadanya. Itu adalah ponsel pribadi milik Naruto, perasaanya menjadi tidak enak saat ia menerima ponsel itu. Ia mulai melihat video dalam ponsel Naruto, di sana terlihat Naruto duduk bosan di atas kursi restoran.

"Hah, Hari ini padahal aku berniat melamar Sakura-chan! Tapi sepertinya gadis itu sedang sibuk." Desah Naruto pelan. Tubuh Sakura mendadak kaku, saat mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Perasaan bersalah menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan menembus tulang sum-sumnya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Ku pikir apa yang sudah ku rencanakan akan berjalan mulus, tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain." Naruto mulai bergumam sendiri.

Kemudian di dalam video terlihat seorang pelayan berjalan mendekati Naruto, pembicaraan mereka begitu pelan dan tidak terdengar di ponsel.

"Waktu sewa habis, hah! Gajiku selama sebelan terbuang percuma." Segera pemuda itu meraih ponselnya, masih dalam mode merekam. Pemuda itu lupa mematikan rekaman videonya.

Setelah itu layar ponsel menjadi gelap, dan terdengar jatuh, "Pulang tanpa hasil apapun."

Masih gelap, dan hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil. Sampai pada akhirnya, layar kembali terang. Terlihat Naruto menatap ponselnya dari dekat, "Sepertinya aku lupa mematikan rekamannya." Duak! Saat Naruto asik memainkan ponselnya, sebuah mobil truk dari sisi kanan menyerempet mobilnya dari samping. Sepertinya pengemudi truk itu tengah mabuk berat.

Mobil Naruto oleng, dan langsung terbalik. Sopir yang mengendarai truk tadi ketakutan, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

"Ugh...!" Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Cincinku." Hal pertama yang ia ingat setelah kecelakaan adalah cincinya, dia mencoba mencari cincinya di segala tempat. Mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah.

Ia melihat cincinnya yang jatuh di luar mobil, mungkin saat mobil yang ia kendarai tadi terbalik, cincin itu jatuh keluar. Serpihan kaca yang menembus kulit ia abaikan, hanya satu tujuannya cincin emasnya.

Sebelum tangan Naruto sempat menyentuh cincin itu, pemuda kuning itu sudah ambruk duluan. Tidak kuat merangkak kembali. Tenaganya benar-benar sudah hilang, bahkan pandangan matanya mulai buram dan memudar.

"Sakura, Kita berada di atas jalur cinta. Di ujung jalan kita akan bertemu kembali..." Naruto menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

Dengan pakaian serba hitam, Sakura duduk termenung di samping batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Naruto. Awan kelabu berkumpul di atas langit, rintik-tintik hujan pun mulai turun setelahnya.

"Naruto, Maafkan aku. Hiks." Kata Sakura disela-sela tangisnya.

Dia meremas ujung bajunya, hingga kusut. Pikirannya kacau. Matanya sembab, karena terlalu lama menangis. Tak perlu ramalan cuaca. Sakura sudah tahu, dalam hitungan menit hujan badai akan segera turun.

Tapi tidak sedikit pun terlintas di benak Sakura untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Badai yang melintas mungkin saja akan melemparkannya jauh-jauh atau membuatnya terhempas sampai mati. Atau paling tidak, dia akan sakit. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia masih ingin tetap di samping Naruto, lebih lama.

"Naruto, bawalah aku bersamamu! Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa dirimu." Sakura mulai frustasi. Kushina tidak tega melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu, wanita paruh baya itu sudah menganggap Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Sakura, bangunlah. Kalau Naruto di sini, dia pasti akan sedih melihatmu menangis." Sakura mengangguk singkat, dan mulai bangkit. Dia berjalan pulang bersama Kushina.

.

.

.

Setiap hari, Sakura mengurung dirinya di kamar. Keadaanya begitu kacau. Setiap saat, dia selalu dibayang-bayangi rasa bersalah, bahkan setiap malam dia selalu mimpi buruk.

Jendela kamarnya terbuka, di sana dia bisa melihat bayangan Naruto berdiri membelakangi jendela, menatap sendu dirinya.

"Na-Naruto..." Gadis itu berkata terbata-bata dengan suara parau. Segera ia berlari ke arah Naruto, bersiap memeluk kekasihnya.

Ternyata itu semua hanya imajinasinya, sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuk sosok transparan itu, Naruto keburu menghilang.

"Selamat tinggal Sakura, kunanti dirimu di ujung jalan sana." Sakura mulai mengigau kembali. Gadis itu sepertinya mulai gila, akibat deprasi.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi. Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku." Sakura berteriak histeris setelahnya.

Dia kemudian menggantung dirinya, di dalam kamar. Gadis itu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan gantung diri. Sungguh malang, inilah cinta deritanya tiada akhir. (Kata Cu pat kai.) :v

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan di lorong gelap, dia berjalan menuju cahaya di ujung lorong. Di ujung sana Naruto berdiri, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya. Dia berlari kencang ke arah pemuda kuning itu. Mereka berpelukan erat, sangat erat. Melepas rindu yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan.

"Naruto, aku minta maaf." Sakura mendongak menatap wajah tampan Naruto.

"Ssttt, jangan minta maaf." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Hei masih ingat kata-kata yang sering aku ucapan kepadamu?" Sakura mengangguk antusias.

"Kita berada di atas jalur cinta, di ujung jalan kita akan bertemu kembali." Kata mereka bersamaan. Tangan mereka bertautan erat, senyum terukir di wajah keduanya. Inilah kisah cinta dua manusia yang berakhir bahagia, setelah penuh duka, tangis dan tawa.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **Hallo, kembali lagi dengan Author tampan ini. Gue kembali dengan fic baru. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya bang haji Rhoma yang judulnya Cinta abadi.**

 **Oh iya, ini juga terinspirasi dari filmnya saudara gue si Shahrukh khan :v lupa judulnya.**

 **Jangan lupa klik fav dan tulis review dikolom review bagi yang minat**

 **A zoldyck out!**


End file.
